


Distopía

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Caminus, Cybertron, Defamation, Domestic Violence, Drama, Dystopia, Earth, Empurata, Exile, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loyalty, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Post-Canon, Rape Aftermath, Rebellion, Reframing, Resistance, Romance, Seeker Trines, Slave coding, Stockholm Syndrome, The Circle of Light, Theophany, Torture, Velocitron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros





	1. Prólogo

—Es una bella noche…  
Lo era  
Los árboles cubrían casi por completo el cielo, dejando apenas visible sobre ellos un círculo azulado salpicado de plata.  
A su alrededor chirriaban los grillos, brillaban luciérnagas e incluso se oía a lo lejos el ulular de un búho.  
No había una sola luz artificial o presencia humana que rompiera el prístino encanto de la escena; kilómetros alrededor bajo el exclusivo dominio de la naturaleza…  
Y sin embargo…  
—Allí están Orión, y Cáncer……—Musitó suavemente el más bajo, señalando las constelaciones mientras las nombraba—Y aquella…Aquella es la estrella de Cybertron.  
—Lo más cerca que podemos sentirnos de nuestro hogar desde aquí…—Suspiró su interlocutor, sin ofenderse por la negativa del otro de volverse hacia él mientras hablaban.  
—¿Es ese el caso?—Preguntó entonces el observador de estrellas, aun sin volverse.  
—Si te refieres a los Dinobots…—Comenzó el más alto, siendo cortado por un gesto de muñeca.  
—Sabes bien que hablo de nosotros…De TODOS nosotros—La hasta entonces suavemente neutral voz se tiñó de ira en esas últimas palabras—¿O podrías mirarme directo a los ópticos y decirme que el planeta que abandonamos hace tan poco es el mismo por el que tú y los tuyos lucharon por tanto tiempo y tan desesperadamente?  
Hubo una larga pausa durante la cual el aire se cargó de tensión.  
Por un instante, incluso la fauna del lugar guardo silencio, sintiendo la proverbial tormenta gestándose en aquel pequeño claro…  
Y, justo cuando las esperanzas de una respuesta honesta comenzaban a morir, finalmente se oyó un suspiro mucho más profundo que el anterior; cargado de derrota, pero también de resolución:  
—Jamás pretenderé comenzar a justificar siquiera en lo que nuestro mundo se ha convertido…—Algo peligroso destelló en los ópticos azules del más alto, desapareciendo casi instantáneamente. Aunque su compañero seguía mirando al cielo nocturno, sintió y reconoció la aparición de aquella profundidad en la presencia del otro: Uno no sobrevivía tanto tiempo entre los “chicos malos” sin desarrollar los instintos adecuados para detectar a un depredador superior—Y es precisamente por eso que estamos aquí ahora, ¿O no? Para corregir lo que salió mal, rectificar lo que se torció por la ambición de unos…  
—Y liberar a otros de lo que sus propias reprimidas y retorcidas mentecitas los orilló…—Completó quien originalmente llegara a ese oculto rincón del bosque bordeando su actual refugio buscando un momento de solitaria y silenciosa reflexión—No te molestes en repetir todo el discurso, me lo sé de memoria: Mejor guárdatelo para la próxima depresión de los otros, necesitan saber a su valiente líder al 200%...  
—¿En serio soy tan predecible?—Preguntó ligeramente avergonzado – pero con una sombra de humor – al que el más bajo se refirió como “líder”.  
Otra pausa, esta vez para considerar los pros y contras de una brutal honestidad  
—Sólo digamos, Optimus—Respondió con una casi inexistente sonrisa Blitzwing, clavando su mirada violeta en la del Prime—Que tenías razón: Es, de hecho, una hermosa noche…


	2. Blurr I: El Despertar

La primera vez que despertó, no percibió nada.  
La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba prácticamente sumida en la misma oscuridad de su prolongada inconsciencia, de no haber sido por las moribundas líneas de luz que corrían por lo bajo y alto de las paredes.  
No se volvió a verlas con detalle.  
De hecho, no se movió en lo absoluto.  
Ópticos azules medio enfocados se mantuvieron clavados en el techo, indiferentes.  
Poco a poco, sonidos ahogados se sumaron a los débiles estímulos de las luces: El constante pitido de un monitor médico en uso y el sostenido susurro de un tanque de nanites reparadores.  
Meses terrestres después, se lo describiría a Sari como despertar de un coma conectado a un monitor cardiaco y un respirador artificial.  
En el presente, sin embargo, la figura tendida en medio de la solitaria oscuridad de lo que reconoció entonces como un hospital, no podía ni siquiera evocar la más mínima curiosidad respecto a los cómos o por qués.  
Por todo lo que sabía, podía estar en un planeta orgánico – la Tierra era la opción más probable, aquella pequeña bola de agua y vegetación atraía problemas de una forma más bien bizarra últimamente… –, en una nave espacial o en el mejor hospital de Cybertron.  
Era un sueño, tenía que serlo…  
¿Cómo, si no, podría explicarse tan desconcertante sensación de ingravidez, de vacío?  
No había sentido del espacio o dirección, mucho menos de ubicación.  
Ni siquiera registraba si estaba suspendido sobre una camilla o en el frío de una cámara de regeneración.  
Podría haber estar colgado del techo mediante hilos atados a sus extremidades.  
No había mundo más allá de la oscuridad y los discretos sonidos contenidos en su pequeño cubículo…  
Hasta que lo hubo  
Luces clínicas se derramaron en la pequeña habitación como una inundación, el inesperado brillo tan intempestivo y violento que ocultó las figuras entrando a toda prisa en la estancia.  
En cosa de nada, un coro de voces se elevó en la habitación, ahogando todo ruido de fondo.  
Una de ellas, una mancha blanca y roja, movió un destello negro y una línea de luz amarilla se disparó directamente sobre los inmóviles ópticos de la figura en la camilla.  
Entonces lo sintió: Dolor  
No la más placentera de las sensaciones, pero ciertamente mejor que el antinatural entumecimiento general en que se vio sumergido apenas abrió los ópticos.  
El potente brillo lo lastimaba, pero no lograba recordar cómo hacer funcionar su vocalizer, ni siquiera donde estaban sus labios para intentar moverlos.

  
_**PAREN**_ **PAREN** _ **PAREN**_ **PAREN** _ **PAREN**_  
_**DOLOR**_ **FRÍO** _ **DEBILIDAD**_  
_**BASTA**_ **SUFICIENTE** _ **YA**_ **NO** _ **MÁS**_

  
Más voces se sumaron a la cacofonía sobre el marco inerte.  
Un borrón blanco y verde removió la luz amarilla, cubriendo los dilatados ópticos azules del recién reactivado con su sombra.  
Miedo  
Esa fue la segunda sensación que experimentó con claridad tras despertar.  
Un profundo y visceral temor

  
_¿Qué es lo que hacen?_  
_¿No ven que me lastiman?_  
_¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?_  
_¿Qué…-Qué fue lo que me sucedió?_  
_¿Quién soy yo?_

  
De pronto, docenas de preguntas atravesaron su procesador a una velocidad que pondría cometas en vergüenza.

  
_**¿¡QUIÉN SOY YO!?** _

  
Las voces a su alrededor se detuvieron súbitamente, como si hubieran oído aquel pequeño exabrupto mental…Por un parpadeo. Entonces, la actividad a su alrededor se duplicó en velocidad y bullicio, las coloridas manchas que estaba a punto de identificar según sus combinaciones particulares – la amable figura blanca y verde que detuvo aquel doloroso haz de luz era por mucho su favorita – moviéndose con una rapidez que las difuminaba aún más, acabando con cualquier pequeña esperanza de clasificarlas.  
_“…ock…”_  
_“No podr…”_  
_“Trat…xperi…”_  
_“…stas fueron alt…”_  
_“…alvarl…ncidente diplom…”_  
_“…ngeniera, deja a los médic…”_  
_“…siado peligroso…”_  
_“Sedación y vigil…”_  
_“ **¡BLURR!** ”_

* * *

 

Blurr  
Su nombre era Blurr  
Podía no ser mucho, pero era un comienzo.  
Tomaron otras cuatro falsas alarmas para que recuperara la consciencia por más de un puñado de clicks, y otras seis después de esas para que lo hiciera con el mas mínimo asomo de coherencia.  
Durante ese periodo de incertidumbre, tuvo no pocos visitantes: El primero y más remarcable siendo Perceptor, el Ministro de Ciencia. Blurr realmente no recordaba mucho – por no decir nada – de sus visitas previas a recobrar el sentido.  
Wheeljack – la amable figura blanca y verde de su primer recuerdo en el hospital – le habló suavemente al confundido espía de las constantes apariciones del microscopio en aquella zona aislada del Hospital del Consejo. Al parecer, incluso un Ministro tan renombrado y popular como Perceptor necesitaba la aprobación del Consejo para ingresar al área en que mantenían a Blurr, ahora que este había despertado.  
De hecho, desde que Blurr había recobrado todas sus facultades mentales, los únicos con los que había tenido contacto eran Wheeljack y el personal médico.  
Todos los visitantes previos, amigos de los que hablaba la ingeniera con una sonrisa triste, carecían del nivel de confidencialidad necesario para entrar siquiera al edificio.  
Wheeljack, debido a su alta posición en el Ministerio de Ciencia y a su largo historial de trabajo con el mismo Blurr, había sido designado como supervisor de la recuperación del 2IC del Departamento de Inteligencia Autobot.  
Una posición considerable para alguien sin experiencia médica previa, pero dudar de la inteligencia de la mano derecha de Perceptor era como dudar del mismo Ministro.  
Uno simplemente no lo hacía  
Habiendo dicho eso, a pesar de la amplia experiencia de Wheeljack con los exóticos marcos típicos de los habitantes de Velocitron, todo el conocimiento en ingeniería del mundo no reemplazaba los instintos de un médico; por lo que, desde el instante en que fue obvio que Blurr viviría – algo sumamente dudoso, considerando el tratamiento experimental al que lo sometieron y la profetizada baja tasa de compatibilidad con su tipo de marco –, Wheeljack debió someterse a la autoridad del Jefe Médico del lugar.  
Ahora que el paciente estaba despierto, debía pasar un tiempo reposando para examinar la data recogida por los escáneres que saturaban las paredes de su habitación, antes de comenzar a planear un horario para la terapia física que necesitaría. Mientras tanto, la función de Wheeljack parecía haber migrado de “supervisor/consejero” a “Niñero glorificado”, pero eso no parecía molestar en lo más mínimo al siempre paciente y animado ingeniero.  
_Cliffjumper_  
_Jazz_  
_Arcee_  
_Drift_  
_Rodimus_  
Todos ellos trataron en su momento de venir a verlo apenas alguien – muy posiblemente Cliffjumper; jamás subestimen el poder de los técnicos, en especial de los que pertenecen a Inteligencia – consiguió noticias del éxito de la intervención que salvó su vida.  
A todos ellos se les negó el ingreso.

* * *

 

Podía decirse cualquier cosa de Blurr, pero jamás que fuera tonto.  
Uno no llega a ser la mano derecha de una leyenda del espionaje siendo tonto.  
Cuando Wheeljack le contó sobre los abortados intentos de visita, Blurr no pudo evitar sentirlo extraño: Todos ellos tenían sus formas para llegar a donde quisieran, por no mencionar los motivos y contactos necesarios.

  * Jazz, como la mano derecha de un Prime y un Maestro de Metallikato, Circuit-Su, Diffusion y otra tonelada de artes marciales, era lo bastante influente para garantizarle al menos una entrevista con un amigo que coqueteó con la muerte.
  * Rodimus _**ERA**_ un Prime, el prodigio de la Guardia Élite. A pesar de haber pasado un largo tiempo confinado a un hospital, los médicos finalmente lograron detener el avance del Óxido Cósmico en su marco poco antes del despertar de Blurr.
  * Drift era de hecho quien tenía las mejores probabilidades de ver a Blurr: Como el protegido del legendario General Dai Atlas y el estudiante más prometedor del CyberDojo desde Jazz, era preocupante que no hubiera logrado ni entrar al edificio.
  * Arcee, como una de las más renombradas maestras Autobot, estaba en las buenas gracias de la mayor parte de la Alta Sociedad de Iacon. La Femme se daba a querer entre sus estudiantes y su belleza había atraído a numerosos pretendientes.



_Cliffjumper…_  
Cliffjumper era sólo el asistente del Jefe de Inteligencia…Hasta dónde los externos a su Departamente sabían. Era un secreto a voces entre los colegas de Blurr que el gruñón Minibot rojo era uno de los mejores hackers de toda la Facción.  
El Jefe de Inteligencia Autobot…  
Y ahí recaía el quid de la cuestión, el por qué Blurr no podía evitar sentir cierto alivio egoísta de que a Cliffjumper se le prohibiera acercarse al complejo de Consejo, ni hablar del Hospital.

  
_**OSCURIDAD**_ **DOLOR** _ **MIEDO**_  
_**PAREDES**_ **CONSTRICCIÓN** _ **ATRAPADO**_  
_**MOVERME**_ **QUIERO** _ **MOVERME**_ **DEBO** _ **MOVERME**_

  
Blurr había idolatrado a Longarm Prime, una vez.  
El Prime había sido un paradigma de ética laboral y moral, un confidente y amigo más que un Oficial Superior para sus subordinados.  
Ningún asunto era lo suficientemente nimio para desestimarlo mientras tuviera la más mínima conexión a Inteligencia, ninguna preocupación profesional de un interno o situación personal de un Agente de Campo era jamás ignorada, no en su guardia.  
Wheeljack decía, con aquella extrañamente rota voz, que los Autobots habían ganado la guerra…  
Blurr creyó en una máscara, una vez…


End file.
